1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to communicator devices and data transfer systems, and more particularly to communicator devices and data transfer systems for security system monitoring, remote wireless surveillance, data transmission, and the like, for commercial, residential, and vehicular uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to communicator devices and data transfer systems, and in particular to communicator devices and data transfer systems useful in commercial, residential, and vehicular security system remote monitoring applications. However, in its broader applications, the wireless communicator of the present invention may be applied to any remote mobile or stationary application specific device that requires data transfer and monitoring.
Most prior art communicator devices or security panels that transmit security system status data have been developed based on the use of land based copper wire telephone networks. Such devices and systems are used to transmit data and communicate particular information, for example, the presence of an intruder inside the confines of a business or a residence. Once a peripheral device such as a door magnetic contact or a passive infrared device detects the presence of an unauthorized intruder, it sends status information to the security panel which transmits the data to a central processing unit.
Such peripheral devices are connected to the security panel either by copper wires or by a designated short-range radio frequency. Once the security panel receives this data, it forwards such reporting data to a remote central monitoring station over a land based telephone line.
All such prior security system monitoring devices and communicators suffer significant problems, which have limited their ability to provide truly secure, reliable, and accurate data transfer. In fact, such limitations apply generally to prior communicator systems and remote data transfer devices. Further, in prior wireless security system cellular transceivers, the high cost of system hardware and voice-data based cellular service subscription have severely inhibited widespread use of such wireless security system data transmission panels, as well as limiting their application. Such limitations create many problems and have significantly limited the range and diversity of applications for such prior systems and devices. For example, a serious limitation inherent in prior land based systems and devices is the ability of a thief to simply cut the telephone line before attempting to break into a building. Once the telephone line is cut, communication to the central monitoring station for private security and subsequent police response is impossible.
Another significant limitation inherent for prior cellular security transmitters and communicators is cost. It is not unusual for a cellular security transceiver to cost from five hundred to one thousand dollars. Subscribing to a cellular service with current technology is also expensive. Cellular air time costs roughly forty cents a minute, plus the minimum monthly service connect charge is usually forty-five to sixty-five dollars a month. Generally current security systems cost about five hundred to six hundred dollars for the associated hardware, including all door and window contacts, keypads, and passive infrared devices. These estimated costs are based on a typical two to three thousand square foot home or business. Very few people or businesses are willing to pay an extra five hundred to one thousand dollars for cellular security hardware, plus service charges, plus the cost of the security system hardware, and the labor costs for installation.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved means of transmitting application specific data over cellular. The present invention provides the means and method for communicating application data directly over cellular control channels, directly bypassing conventional voice traffic channels. This innovative approach provides a wireless communicator system for data monitoring and communication for use in commercial, residential and vehicular applications. The present invention is inexpensive to manufacture and install, and is very secure, reliable, durable, and tamper proof. It is highly suitable for security system and monitoring applications, but is also readily adaptable to a wide variety of data transfer and remote communication applications.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.